Evidence
by hmfan24
Summary: Phoenix is asked by Maya to prove he acknowledges her womanhood He decides to make up his own evidence by checking into Gatewater Hotel. As he lays her down, he remains hesitant, but she presses him to lose control. No objections Nick'n Maya Citrus smut X


**Hmfan24: This is my first Phoenix Wright story. It's a prequel for something else. For the first time, I'm going to let it go and not make it cannon. I only recently purchased the game, so if I try to follow the story, it'll be messed up. My original plan was to write about Nick and Maya's child, trying to investigate the identity of his father, as he hasn't known all his life. Yeah…that's hard to write. All I got out of that plan was smut. I might post it. **

"Prove it to me, then!" the yelling could be heard throughout the entire building.

Phoenix sat at his desk, attempting to look over a high-profile case. His fingers rubbed his temples, "Maya, this isn't the time for that. We have to do some investigating tomorrow morning before the trial on-..." his words drifted away.

Why was she crying, all of a sudden?

She grabbed her knees on the couch and sobbed, heavily, "I thought you were one of the few who could understand me. You say you care, but all you do these days is sit at that _desk._" Her eyes were puffy and red and hard to look at.

Moreover, he was unable to comfort her with what she needed. Perhaps, the stress of cases back-to-back was too much for her. Maybe it was that time each month girls go through. Just the other day, they had a fun time at the pier. That evening he got a call from Detective Gumshoe; she was even excited then. He looked up for a second, not looking at her, "You...I...you should probably get some rest, Maya, I'm worried about you." He mentally slapped himself, he's saying the same damn thing.

Of course she had to sob louder, "See what I mean?"

There was silence.

Nick nearly stomped over to the couch and grabbed Maya's upper arm, "Come with me." There was no need to reveal their destination, but you could bet she questioned all the way there. His eyes could be compared to his courtroom eyes: sharp, determined, and guided.

Maya sniffed a bit, "Phoenix..." she thought in awe. It was late, about 10:30 pm. The streets were dark and cold. As she leaned into Phoenix for warmth, she read the sign before them, "Gatewater?"

He remained silent, already tuning out her questions, "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this." He said to himself, letting his free hand run through his hair. His left eyebrow twitched feeling Maya hug his arm into her cleavage, but it was best not to say anything.

When they got inside, the hotel had grown in popularity, as the bellboy predicted. Wright put down his credit card, "A room for two, sir." He requested a half-way decent suite and paid for it quickly.

Upon getting there, Maya was still intrigued by Phoenix's plans. However, Phoenix didn't know his own plans, "She _is_ an adult now, but when I look at her, I see the same girl as when I first met her. It'd take a twisted man to stoop that low." He thought to himself.

He closed the door, and tried to rid her off his arm, "Maya, come on, lay down in the bed."

"This is really nice," she sniffed, "Nick. Thank you."

Now was not the time for him to hear that. His case was approaching this weekend. He slumped into the chair a few feet from the bed. He forgot why he checked into a hotel room rather than staying in the office. Could she realize

"the intimacy of this new setting?

The way she sat on the bed, suddenly came across as sensual. The way she sat on her feet, the way her knees parted, the way she scratched the back of her neck, and even her blush was all so appealing at the moment, "P-Phoenix." She still frowned, "I do not understand. We have case this weekend?"

"Weren't you the one telling me I didn't have any time for you?" he smirked to himself, and let it quickly fade. His eyes looked out the window.

She shook her head, "No, I'm just surprised." Her mind wandered to the past. Often she counted herself a burden to the people around her, especially Nick. She was always getting accused of murder and getting kidnapped when he could be making money on big cases. She shut her eyes, holding back the tears, and fell back.

Areas on either side of her began to sink, the light from above was blocked and warmth abruptly came back. Should she open her eyes? "Maya, stop crying. We're here, away from work. You can relax now."

Nodding, she opened her eyes, seeing Phoenix hovering over her. This startled her a bit. His smile was calming to look at, so she smiled, too. "Hi, Nick. I guess I can go to bed now, thank you, again."

When she yawned beneath him, blood zoomed throughout his body. She couldn't go to sleep now, he wasn't done. His hand caressed her hair and face, "You're a very beautiful girl, Maya. Stay up a little while longer, please, for me." Before she could open her eyes slightly and ask why, his lips met hers.

The kiss lasted a for a good while. Maya was inexperienced, but something else kept it going. Although when they finished, the air was awkward. Wright ran his fingers through his own hair, in embarrassment. Now he felt like some sort of twisted pervert. He got up to his knees on the bed, "Maya," he looked away, "I'm s-sorry, I don't know w-what came over me." His heart started beating fast, his palms sweat, his face was bright red, and he couldn't look at her anymore.

Maya panted lightly. Licking her lips, she got to her knees as well. Tears welled up in her eyes again, "Don't apologize, Nick." A huge smile lightened up her face. Her arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed tightly, "It was an honor sharing my first kiss with you. I thought I never would." She corrected herself, "Have my first kiss...I mean."

"Guh...Maya, you can't do that when I'm in this position!" he wish he could yell, but stroked her hair. His eyebrow continually twitched, and he cleared his throat, "Your first kiss? It was only a matter of time before you found someone you liked." He nervously grinned and thought, "You're so naive."

Suddenly, she pushed him on his back, "Let's do it again!" Before Phoenix could say anything, Maya began kissing him. Apparently, she's a fast learner.

Before he got too into it (if he wasn't already), he had to stop her, "Maya, please." She lifted from him. "The thing about men is after they get past a certain point of arousal, they can't control themselves. We're friends above all things, and lawyers as well."

She looked to the side, "What are you saying?" Honestly, she was innocent. She was aware of the intimacy of a kiss, but what does he mean by control?

"I'm saying, if you continue kissing me, I'll do things you might not approve of." He still wasn't getting through to her. Her eyes drifted to the side again, and she was currently sitting on his legs. He thought of an example he could explain, but all his thoughts were too provocative for her innocence. "Like..." Damn, his nose started to bleed. This was the best time to get up, so he did. He went to sit on a chair, facing the balcony.

Maya, however, could only think of a few things she shouldn't approve of. Like touching...or squeezing...stuff perves used to do to her sister. "I don't think he's capable of that," she thought, putting her finger to her chin. "I know we're friends, Nick. That's why I trust someone like you." Jokingly she laughed and said, "You can teach me."

He stopped thinking to himself at that point. Her words, in reality, might not have been persuasive enough. That may have been the point he had feared. Slowly, he made his way back over to the bed. On his way, he loosened his tie, and shed his jacket.

Apparently, his kiss was enough to make her fall back onto the bed. Her giggles seized when Phoenix ran his fingers along the inside of the yukata. She tried to wipe the shock from her face. He failed to look into her eyes. His faces entered the crook of her neck and his breathing became heavier. Heat rushed to her face, "Phoenix."

It was like he was in another world, for he didn't respond. His hand only went further down the yukata, opening it a little more. His free hand held her up between his legs, untying her bow. She felt his lips against her neck and moaned quietly. Apparently, this caused Wright to go faster, stripping her down to her panties. He took his belt out, throwing it off to the side and unbuttoned his shirt.

The more her touched her the louder she moaned. The louder she moaned the faster he went. The faster he went the more they both got into it. The more he got into it the more he touched her.

He kissed her everywhere, so much so that it was borderline love-making. His fingers worked magic all over her body. It seemed to be beyond ecstasy. Phoenix, on his knees, leaned forward, holding Maya up by the shoulder, kissed her passionately. His length poked his stomach making the both moan loudly.

Maya gave way to her temptation and wrapped her fingers around it. His eyebrow twitched, and he finally spoke, "Hey." It seemed as though some of the animal in him subsided for a few seconds. His expression soften, but his face remained red. "Okay." He nodded. Confusion struck her face. What did he mean by 'okay'? He lied her down onto the bed, giving her a light kiss on her forehead. His knees spread her thighs apart and then pinned them down. Phoenix wasn't as sure as most lawyers were in the bedroom. He'd heard it was a useful tool, at times.

"Ah!"

--

Phoenix woke up the next morning and looked over to the clock, "Damn." The meeting he sat up with the hospital was over two hours ago. It was noon, exactly. Although, he looked over to his left, "Where's Maya?" She came from the kitchen area with cookies and cake in nothing but Nick's jacket. "You know, I only have one of those." His eyes were only half way opened.

"I know, but I always wanted to wear it!" she smiled before biting into her cheesecake. "Yummy!" Her eyes lit up.

Nick looked out the window, "Just like last night." All the more reason to accuse himself of statutory rape. She hadn't changed at all. Her eyes lit up like that after he finished with her and they still have that glow. "I missed the meeting, so I'll have to ask to reschedule the case to next week." He noted the guilt in her eyes, "It's only civil. I'll refer him to a friend of mine."

She nodded, going back to her cookies and cake.

At least she was happy now. It'd only happen once.

**hmfan: Was that a lemon? It made me blush the entire time while writing it. But it didn't make me throw up. A lime? One thing I don't like about Phoenix Wright is that they tried to Americanize it. I wish they kept more parts of the Japanese culture. They changed more things than on Pokemon. Other than that, I liked the plots and twists. They're quite inspirational for a writer's perception. Watch for the sequal if you're interested. I don't expect to write another lime, however**.


End file.
